


Homework Help

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Homework Help, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Barrel helps Netto with his homework.





	Homework Help

What's up Fanfiction Readers, this is Chocolatelover94 coming to you all for another great Story coming your way: This time known as Homework Help which will be, yep you guessed it: A Megaman Fanfic indeed ;) Before I dive into this however, I just want to clear up some things with you all that way, each and every one of you will know what to expect as well. First of all, This will take place in the Stream Season there is no specific time between any of the 51 Episodes, but it will be during Barrel's stay in Netto's Time Period instead. Also, due to the season being in Japan, I will be using their Japanese Names instead of their American Dub names cause really, hearing the names like Lan, Chaud, Yai, etc. can get pretty annoying after awhile if you know what I mean by that lol.

I see on some Fan Sites that some fans of the anime, the manga, and/or the games will tend to pair off Barrel and Netto as a couple at times; just so you know, while some may find it creepy, or some will find it cute and charming, (Which I don't mind at all mind you), is that in my version, their relationship towards each other will not go anywhere beyond Platonic. I see Barrel being more of Netto's Uncle Figure than anything else just like how a Parent is towards their child. Remember, like I said, I don't see anything wrong with how their relationship towards each other is portrayed, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and I will not judge. So, without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic :)

**Where: Sci-Labs, Den-Tech City.**

**Time: 3:36 P.M.**

**Day: Thursday.**

_Tap, Tap, Tap,_

Went the keys as they were the only sounds ever to be made by Barrel as he was on his laptop finishing up some documents that Dr. Hikari needed right away while he sat down comfortably on one of the chairs in the Main Work Room of Sci-Labs. He calmly lit a cigarette that was in his mouth thus letting out a puff of air as well without breaking away from the portable computer screen; after all, he could kill two birds with one stone once he was left in Dr. Wily's care when his father was killed in Combat in the Netopian War at the time. Despite what the man was going to be known about later on, he had taught him everything that he knew while guiding him and showing him the right path to take in life never to take anything for granted, plus to always appreciate the finer things that the world had to offer.

He had sighed a deep sigh continuing on. As the typing got more energized, the loud click clacking of the keys did not do anything but wake up another occupant who had taken a well deserved snooze once school had been out as Hikari Netto raised his body and yawned the biggest yawn he could ever muster as well as stretching his stiff limbs in the long run plus scratching his sides and head. He could see the raven black haired adult male busy at work his face scrunched up in full concentration seeing how his long fingers glided toward each and every key that was necessary for a word that he was thinking of in his head that he would put down in the no longer blank document that he had came across with from eariler.

Muddy brown eyes sparkled in admiration for the man not taking them off of him as he soon smiled warmly. There was just something about the guy that the 11-Year-old just couldn't quite put his finger on; was it his attitude that drew him so near? Or was it the way how he handled things alongside with his father? The Elementary student didn't have enough time to sit around and ponder within his thoughts for the gruff clearing of a throat then brought him back to reality the minute Barrel soon stared at him which caused him to blush bright scarlet; however, instead of a grim or threatening expression that he was picturing, he merely got a tiny smirk that was painted on his stubbled mouth.

"Like what you see?" He asked sending the boy into another blushing fit as he quickly looked away to focus on the wall instead.

"I-I-I wasn't staring at you." Netto stuttered while holding his head down feeling very embarrassed that he was caught as well as acting like a fool in front of the Netopian; but the said man only chuckled.

"I was only teasing you Netto, no harm in that is there?" When he didn't get a response, he then tried a different approach. "How was school today? Your father told me that you had a Math test; how did it go?" A sigh soon escaped from the young Hikari's lips knowing that look like the back of his own hands.

"Not so good, I got a C-, but hey it's not my fault, math and me are just not good friends. Miss Mari told me that she will give me a second chance if I boost it up to a B+ by letting me do a retake by next week, but how am I suppose to memorize 50 equations by that time?"

Barrel felt bad knowing just how much the kid had a lot on his plate. Being a Netsavior, plus having to concentrate on his schoolwork was no day at the beach for him due to being shoved into this type of work too early, but he never complained and got things done without breaking a sweat and that was what secretly worried him the most. It appeared that the only time Netto had anytime to himself was only during meals, and sleeping to start the cycle all over again by the next day; no wonder Rockman would nag him about getting an early start to get to bed more early and spend less on watching tv.

"If you would like some help, I would be most happy to offer you some." That made the spiky brunette look up towards him instantly. Deep down, he was most excited but on the other hand, he didn't want to keep him away from his work either.

"I-I Don't want to keep you from your work, besides, you must have a lot to do."

"It can always wait for another time, but for right now, your homework is the most important of all for a mind is a terrible thing to waste." Heat soon spread once again on the boy's tan cheeks as he slowly nodded his head thus going into his backpack to retrieve his textbooks to set them on the table. The Netopian soon found himself sitting next to the Hikari individual who then opened one of his books to get started. "You know, when I was your age, I had trouble with math too."

Netto gazed at him in surprise, "Really?"

Nodding, "Oh yes, between you and I, I was also a comic book and video game fanatic to the point it would be a little hard for me to try and concentrate on my schoolwork. Course when it would be test time, I did get B's and C's until Wily would figure it out and then help me by sitting down with me to get it done." Netto chuckled couldn't believe what he had heard which was something that you have never heard everyday; Barrel the Immortal, liking comics and video games? Now if only he had pictures, that would definitely be a riot to remember. Barrel smiled sighing and shook his head all at one time.

And together, the pair started on the simplest of equations.

This was in my mind for the past couple weeks. Let me know what you think :) Comments are L.O.V.E. thank you!


End file.
